Der Rakelmann
thumb|260px|Eine Originalaufnahme des Kirchturms während des Brandes 1961 Das erste Erscheinen des Rakelmannes fand 1961 statt.(Zeugenbericht, zwei überlebende Zeugen): Auf dem Kirchturm bei Westerndorf, Bayern waren mehrere Besucher auf der Aussichtsplattform. Aus dem nichts sammelte sich Rauch in dem Turm und Leute rannten von der Platform zu dem Turmtreppenhaus, welches aber bereits voller Rauch war. Der zuständige Turmwärter namens Ron Bostenmaier, war auf unbekannten Grund die Treppe zu den Glocken hinaufgestiegen. Ron Bostenmaier war ein kleiner buckeliger Mann, welcher ungewöhnlich lange Arme hatte, welche fast bis zu seinen Knöcheln gingen. Er war in der Stadt als ein komischer Kauz bekannt, denn seine Arme hätten eine atomare Mutation aus den Weltkriegen sein können. Er war bereits wegen Mord im Gefängnis gewesen, er hatte ein Kind, welches ihm wegen einer Wegbeschreibung dankte, so fest umarmt bis es starb. Unten sah mal helles Lodern von dem Feuer im Turmtreppenhaus. Das Feuer schmorte sich immer weiter nach oben, bis alle verzweifelt versuchten einen Weg nach unten zu finden. Die Leute trennten sich in 4 Gruppen, um nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Gruppe 1 versuchten die Treppe des Glockenturms herabzusteigen. Als es nicht mehr weiter ging, wurden sie von hinten von dem Turmwärter in die Flammen geschuckt, in denen sie alle starben. Dies wurde von einer Person aus Gruppe 3 beobachtet , welcher schnell versuchte die Treppen hochzuklettern, um den Anderen den Vorfall zu erläutern. Oben angekommen waren die restlichen Besucher alarmiert und ein paar Männer stellten sich Fäuste ballend vor die restliche Gruppe. Der Turmwärter zog eine Pistole und schoss fast allen Angehörigen in die Beine und manchen in die Brust. Eine Person schuckte er über das Geländer der Aussichtsplattform. Dadurch wurde unten sofort die Polizei alarmiert, doch diese kam viel zu Spät. Als das Feuer fast zwei Stunden später gelöscht war, fand man nur die Leichen der Erschossenen. (Der Grund für das Feuer war ein Vorhang, welcher durch Gebetskerzen im Turm Feuer gefangen hatte). Die Überlebenden der Schüsse (welche nur ins Bein getroffen wurde) hatte man die Haut ab geraspelt. Ihre Brust war soweit abgeschabt, dass man die Rippen darunter sehen konnte. An diesen Rippen waren Hacken mit Ketten eingehackt, mit diesen sie von den Glockenseilen hingen. Von manchen war auch die Gesichtshaut abgeschabt, während auf dem Boden überall Blut war, und Hautfetzen lagen. Die Knochen der hängenden waren alle gebrochen, ihre Körper verstaucht und zerbeult; wie eingedrücktes Gips. Aus manchen hängenden Leichen tropfe noch Blut welches sich auf die Erschossenen verteilten und manche Gesichter zu lächelnden Fratzen verzerrte. Man hatte von unten nur die wimmernden und schmerzerfüllten Schreie gehört, als sie geschabt und geraspelt wurden. Von manchen Körpern waren sogar die Beine und Arme bis zu den Knochen auf geraspelt. (Wie man später herausfand mit einem scharfen Schabrakel). Nur zwei Besucher hatten es geschafft sich vor dem Mörder zu verstecken und die grausame tat zu überleben. Der erste war mit seinem Freund auf die andere Seite der Plattform gerannt, und dort waren sie etwa 2 Meter auf die Wasserspeier hinabgeklettert und verharrten dort bis die rettende Polizei kam. Die Polizei druchsuchte sofort die Wohnung des womöglichen Täters, wo sie aber nicht fündig wurden. Sie versuchten den Täter zu finden, durch befragungen, Wohnungspionage oder Beobachtungen aber er kehrte nichtmalmehr in seine Wohnung zurück. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wie er sich von dem brennden Turm rettete ist ebenfalls unbekannt. Von dem Täter fehlte einfach jede Spur, weshalb der Fall nach über 4 Jahren Suche aufgegeben wurde. Eine Originalaufnahme des Turms während des Brandes 1961 gibt es rechts oben. Den einzigen Hinweis auf den Täter, welchen die Polizei damals erhielt war ein Zettel, der zuerst nicht aufgefallen war. Er enthielt ein Gedicht. Dieser Zettel lag unter einer Tonmaske, die etwa 10 Meter oberhalb der Mordstelle auf dem Dachboden lag. Die Maske lag an die Leiter zur Dachklappe angelehnt, so als sollte man sie finden. Der Zettel enthielt das folgende Gedicht: Der Rakelmann , der Rakelmann, man weiß nicht was er alles kann! Er kommt bei Nacht und geht bei Tag, du weißt, dass er die Nacht mehr mag! Er schlüpft bei Nacht und Nebel in dein Zimmer herein, und bricht im Nu dein rechtes Bein, dann bricht er dein linkes entzwei, dir entspringt ein weinender Schrei. Lang und dürr, knochig und fest, Strukturen wie von der Pest, geformt mit Armen so lang wie ein Schlauch, umschlingt er dich um deinen Bauch. Er drückt so fest bis es innen Kracht, das hat ihm richtig Spaß gemacht. Alle deine Knochen sind nun gebrochen, und deine Haut blutig zerstochen. Dein Blut läuft in Strömen an dir herunter, das macht ihn manisch und ganz munter, er schaut herauf und lacht, als eine weitere Rippe kracht. Blut sammelt sich in deinem Mund, seine langen Hände sind fast schon wund, blutig, krank und ungesund. So langsam wie das Leben sich von dir trennt, sieht man nur noch das blutige Hemd. Das Lachen ist so groß und breit, die Zähne auch so lang und weit, perfekt gemacht für dein Leid. Schließlich stieg dein Geist hinauf, an den Himmels-Türknauf, und während der Rakelmann lacht und lacht, steigt seine grässliche, verkümmerte Macht. Also hüte dich bei Nacht, und hab immer fein acht, dann hat der Rakelmann sich ganz schnell ausgelacht. Er findet dich hier und dort und verübt dann grausam seinen Mord, und ist schon wieder Fort, and einem anderen Ort. Und als Geschenk für dich lässt er am Schluss zurück, ein Prozellanmaskenstück, er hofft, dass es dir auch gefällt, bevor er die nächste Haut rasch herunterpellt. Nachts in der stillen Ecke, wartet jemand unter der Decke, auf dich die ganze Nacht, während es manisch lacht, und es ist auch mit Spaß dabei und freut sich auf deinen Schmerzensschrei! Das Gedicht wurde als Scherz von Jugendlichen abgetan. Trotzdem wurden die Leute in Göppingen sehr verschreckt und waren empört über die billige Arbeit der Polizei. Es gab sogar Gerüchte, die Polizei würde den Mörder decken! Der zweite Vorfall: Der zweite Vorfall fand 1969 statt. Um wen es sich bei den 3 Opfern handelt ist unklar nur eine Person von ihnen konnte identifiziert werden. Laut der Mutter der erkannten Person wollte sie (Clara Passën) mit zwei Freunden 10 Tage in den Schwarzwald nach Hornberg wandern gehen, als Belohnung dafür dass sie ihren Schulabschluss absolviert hatte. Diese zwei "Freunde" wahren der Mutter nicht bekannt, somit konnte keine Verknüpfung hergestellt werden. Da die Mutter aber eine sehr ängstliche Frau war, hatte Clara ihre Mutter angelogen indem sie behauptete dass sie mit den zwei Freunden im Urlaub bei einer Freunding wohnen könnten und sie dann zu viert mit den Eltern der Freunding wandern würden. Da ihre Mutter verstand dass sie mal etwas alleine mit ihren Freunden und Freundinnen machen wollte, frage sie nicht weiter. Tatsächlich wohten die drei in einem kleinen Hotel neben einem Wasserfall. Der Hotelier konnte gegenüber der Polizei aussagen, dass er die drei Jugendlichen am Tag der einreise zuletzt gesehen hatte, sie waren wandern gegangen. Die Leichen der drei wurden nach 4 Tagen nach der Abreise auch komplett entstellt in einem niedrigen Flussbett von einem Angler gefunden. Auch ihre Körper waren bis auf die Knochen abgeschabt und in Merkwürde Posen verdreht. Der Flussrand war teilweise rot von dem Blut, und das Fleisch war schon etwas faulig geworden. Den Personen wurde noch ein breites, blutiges Grinsen in das Gesicht geschnitten, womöglich mit einem Keil. (Das war das erste mal dass ein Rakelmannopfer diese Wunden erhielt). Etwa 13 Meter weiter fand man ebenfalls eine Maske im Schlammwasser, welche in sich einen Zettel mit demselben Gedicht in sich trug. Bild siehe rechts unten (zweites von unten). Außer dem Gedicht war dort noch ein verstörendes Foto eines Gesichtes oder einer Maske beigelegt. Wer oder was das Bild beschreibt is unbekannt. (Bild rechts - drittes von unten) Der Flyer enthielt folgenden Text: { An alle Bürger, Angehörige und Besucher, in letzer Zeit fanden viele schreckliche Ereignisse in unserer Gemeinde zusammen. Damit Sie sich wieder wohlfühlen können müssen Sie uns helfen: falls Sie etwas merkwürdiges beobachten, wie z.B alleinstehende Personen vor Häusern, welche dort meherer Stunden auf das Haus starren oder falls Sie ähnliche Tonmasken finden, rufen sie uns bitte SOFORT an: 110. Gehen Sie wenn möglich nach 20 Uhr nichtmehr aus dem Haus. Hier können Sie ein Bild sehen welches der Mörder beilegte. Falls sie eine ähnliche Maske oder ein ähnliches Gesicht bei nacht in der Dunkelheit leuchten sehen rufen ebenfalls sofort an und verstecken Sie sich! } Das einzige was beobachtet wurde, war gerade ein leuchtendes Grinsen hinter einem dunklen Fenster, des verlassenen Jugendheims, welches dem Bild sehr ähnlich war. Das Gesicht wurde von einer in der Nähe wohnenden Person entdeckt, welche Nachts die Toilette aussuchte und zufällig aus dem Fenster sah. Die Person hatte ebenfalls mit einer Kamera ein Bild des Grinsen im Gang nahe des Wohnzimmers aufnehmen können. (viertes Bild von unten) Die Polizei erkannte die Struktur mit den Masken und Zetteln wieder, was ihr allerdings auch nicht half, den Täter zu finden. Oberkommissar Linus Beck versuchte damals mit aller Kraft und Jahrelang den Sinn und die Struktur hinter den Morden zu finden, was ihm nie gelang. Er tötete sich 1992 während einer Depression, hervorgerufen durch seine unfähigkeit in dem Fall. Eigentlich hatte der Fall also noch ein Opfer mehr gefordert. Der dritte und bis jetzt letzte Vorfall ereignete sich am 13. Oktober 2004 in einem Jägerhotel in Göppingen. Dort hörte man in der Nacht um ca. 3-4 Uhr ein Gitarrenspiel im oberen Stockwerk. Unter die Musik mischten sich wimmernde und schrille Schreie von Schmerzen, die so groß sein mussten, dass das Opfer es kaum aushalten schien. Sofort alamierten einige Gäste den Hotelier, und ein paar starke Männer versuchten die Tür zu aufzubrechen. Selbst die Polizei versuchte anschließend die Tür aufzuschießen, was aber misslang. Die Schreie legten sich und bald drauf verstummte auch die Musik. Etwa eine Stunde später hatte das Sondereinsatzkommando die Tür aufgesägt. Sie war im inneren mit Brettern und Nägel verbarrikadiert worden. Auf dem Bett lag ein Gast ausgeraspelt, mit ausgerissenen Gliedmaßen und einer ziegenkopfähnlichen Maske auf dem Kopf, unter der Blut in strömen hervorquoll. Sein Hals und seine Augen waren mit ausgerissenen Gitarrensaiten blutig geritzt und in seinem Mund waren Nägel, welche durch die Wangen nach außen ragten. Vom Täter war jedoch keine Spur zu sehen. Das Fenster war verschlossen und er war niemand im Raum. Die Polizei fand keine einzigen Hinweise, aber die Suche nach dem Täter ist immer noch Präsent. Einem Gast, welcher bis früh Morgens Fernsehen schaute, gelang es die Musik aufzunehmen. Die Polizei vermutete einen Zusammenhang mit den Morden die Jahre davor, da es aber kan Gedicht gab waren sie sich nicht sicher. Ob es sich immer noch um den Turmwart handelt ist eher unwahrscheinlich da der erste Vorfall sich 1961 ereignete, als der Turmwärter bereits 68 war. Um die Tat 2004 zu begehen, müsste er 111 Jahre alt sein, was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Manche Menschen in dem Hotel erzählten Tage bevor dem Mord, sie seihen in der Nacht aufgewacht und hätten ein weis leuchtendes Grinsen in einer Zimmerecke gesehen, welches sie anstarrte und nach einiger Zeit verschwand. Beim Einschalten von Licht war dort nichts gewesen, doch bei erwachen in der Dunkelheit war dort ein Grinsen, so breit, dass es der Maske hätte gehören können. Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen